Blank Sheet Of Paper
by driver picks the music
Summary: One Shot, to the Tim McGraw Song. Not much I can say, please give it a try. Please R&R Disclamer on profile page


**I don't own the song 'Blank Sheet Of Paper' by Tim McGraw**

**I have this song on my MP3 Player, and everytime I hear it, I think it would make a good Jommy story.**

**Well I hope you agree with me, please review. :)  
**

"I think it's really over this time Sadie."

Jude sat on the couch in her sisters apartment, she had only just started telling her about the breakup that had taken place not three hours ago.

Sadie sat down and handed Jude a cup of coffee "What happened Jude, I thought things were good with you two?"

Reaching over and setting her cup on the side table, Jude side "I'm not even sure when things got bad, but I guess it's when he stopped coming home, he's always on the road, he thinks he always has to be touring, and it just seems as if he just doesn't care to be with me."

Sadie shook her head "I'm sure that's not it Jude, Tommy's just always had problem letting people in, and that always seems to get him into trouble later on."

Jude nodded "I know, I just can't handle it anymore, you know? It's just gotten old, being by myself all the time."

Sadie sat her cup on the coffee table "What did he say, when you told him all this?"

"That's just the thing, he acted like he didn't care, he didn't show any emotion at all, I think we could have made it work, if I thought he cared at all."

Sadie reached over, and laid her hand on Judes arm "I'm sorry, Jude, I know you love him, and I wish I could help you."

Giving Sadie a sad smile, Jude stood up "I know Sadie, but this is something I just need to work out. I'm gonna go now, I have to be at the studio early."

"Alright, but call me if you need anything."

After saying her goodbyes, Jude left, thinking how she was greatful she and Tommy had never gotten married as they had talked about earlier on in their relationship.

Right now, she was in what Sadie called, the numb stage, she was almost relived that it was over, and she wouldn't have to fight with him anymore.

She let out a humorless chuckle, thinking that she hopes she stays here for awhile.

**one week later**

It's been one week, one week since she saw him, one week since she told him goodbye, one week since the love of her life walked out of it.

It was just as Sadie had said, one week, and the numbness was starting to fade, it was slow, but it was fading none the less.

Just this morning while getting ready to go into the studio, she saw a hat that he had left at her place, and not being able to stop herself, she picked it up, and lifting it to her face, she breathed in his smell.

Which wouldn't have been so bad, had this cat not been follwed, imediatly by tears.

It was only the second time she'd cried in the past week, after crying herself to sleep that first night, she hadn't cried since, until then.

Now, walking through the empty lobby of G-major, she wondered when she would see him again.

She walked out to her car, and when she opened the door, she saw a piece of folded paper, and a CD laying in the seat.

She picked it up, and got into the car, and closing the door, she unfolded the paper, and found that all it said was 'Dear Jude' but she would know that hand writing anywhere, then she looked at the CD, and it said 'Please play me'.

With a little hesitation, she stuck it into the CD player, and turned up the volume, and listens as his voice plays through the speakers.

………….

_Hey, I know by now, you already figured out this was from me, but I hope you listen anyway, but I understand if you don't._

_I don't even know where to begin here, I've been an idiot, and I was going to write you a letter, to tell you how sorry I am, and how much I love you, and don't want this to be the end of what we had._

_But if you notice, I didn't get very far, I could find the words, there weren't any good enough for you._

_I sat and stared at this blank paper, for so long, wondering how I could have done something so stupid, and trying to think of what I could say to make it better, that I actually started to fall asleep._

_And that's when it hit me._

_How we've always been able to say anything to each other, when we can't find the words to speak, we find them to sing._

_So that's what I did, I wrote you a song, and if you keep listening, it'll play in a minute._

_I just want to tell you first though, that I love you, and I'm sorry, and I hope there's someway we can fix this, together._

………………

There was a soft click, and a moment later, music was softly playing, shortly followed by Tommys voice.

And against her better judgment, Jude listened.

_(Blank Sheet Of Paper, Tim McGraw)_

_i am just a blank sheet of paper, _

_this fool's about to write you a letter,_

_to tell you that he's sorry, for the way he did you wrong_

_to ask for your forgiveness, for leaving you alone_

_he's been lookin' down at me seems like forever_

_takes the cap, on and off his pen_

_it's like he can't decide, what he wants to say_

_if he'd just tell the truth, then i'd be on my way_

_but he just stares at me, and i just stare at him_

_he don't know where to start, _

_to say he doesn't want this to end_

_and now is one hour later, _

_and i am still a blank sheet of paper_

_sun light is shinnin' in the curtains, _

_he's almost asleep, pen in hand_

_there's a tear in his eye, that refuses to fall_

_if it would land on me, that would say it all_

_but he just stares at me, and i just stare at him_

_he don't know where to start, _

_to say he doesn't want this to end_

_and now, it's four hours later, _

_and i am still a blank sheet of paper_

_and he just stares at me, and i just stare at him_

_he don't know where to start, _

_to say he wants it back again_

_and now, one broken heart later_

_i am still a blank, sheet of paper_

It was like he had heard what she told Sadie, he finelly showed that emotion she wanted.

She sat there for a moment, then picked up her cell phone, and dialed a familiar number.

On the third ring, Sadie picked up, and said hello.

Without saying hello, Jude got right to the point of the call.

"Did you tell him what we talked about?"

Sadie sat there for a moment "Did I tell who, Tommy?"

"Yes"

Sadie sighed "No Jude, I would never do that to you. Why what happened?"

Jude sighed and laid her head on the steering wheel "He showed the emotion I wanted, but I don't know what to do."

"Jude, what did he do?"

Jude pulled the CD out of the player "He wrote me a song, but it's not just a song, it's more than that. Can I come over, you need to hear this."

"Sure, come on over."

"Alright, I'll be right there, see you in a minute."

"OK Jude, bye."

Jude hung up the phone and headed for Sadies.

...

After the song ended, Jude shut it off, and looked at Sadie.

Sadie hadn't moved since she turned it on, and Jude was wondering what she was thinking.

"So, what do you think?"

Sadie looked at Jude "I think you need to talk to him."

Jude sighed, and nodded "That's what I thought you were going to say."

Jude walked over to the table where her bag was sitting, and reached inside and pulled out her phone "Alright, I'll call him, and have him meet me somewhere."

Sadie agreed, that that would be the best thing, and Jude made the call.

...

Tommy was already waiting when Jude walked into the diner she had picked for their meeting place.

She walked over and sat in the booth across from him.

He smiled "Hey, I'm glad you called."

Jude nodded, but didn't smile "I don't know yet if I am or not."

Tommy nodded "I understand."

Jude narrowed her eyes "Do you? Do you understand how much you've hurt me? How much I loved you, and you just threw it away, like it was nothing?"

He looked down at the table, before meeting her eyes "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say."

Jude nodded "You know, sometimes, sorry isn't good enough. Sometimes people need more than that."

"I know, and I want to give you more, I think we can fix this Jude, I love you, and if we work together, we can make this right, but I can't do that, if you don't want to, I can't do it by myself."

Jude sat for a moment, she sighed and looked away. "If, and this is a big if "She said, meeting his eye "We can work this out, it won't be like it was before, we need to move a little slower, I can't get in deep like I was before, just to have you pull out again. I need to know you're going to be there."

Tommy nodded "I will do whatever it takes. I know that some people search their whole lives to find what I've found, and I screwed it up, but I will spend the rest of my life fixing it, if that's what it takes.

Because I know It's not about who you can picture your life with, it's who you CAN'T picture your life withOUT, and that's you for me."

Jude didn't say anything for a moment, then she nodded "Alright, we can give this a try, but I'm not making any promises right now."

Tommy smiled "OK, that's fine, all I want is a shot."

Jude stood up, and grabbed her bag "I'm going to go now, but if you really mean this, you can call me tomorrow, and we can talk more then."

Tommy told her he would, and he watched as she walked out.

He smiled to himself, because even though things weren't like they were, he knew that they would be even better, because he wasn't giving up.

He stood up, and put some money on the table, for the cup of coffee he had ordered, and walked to the door.

As he got into his car, and stared the engine, he smiled again, thinking to himself "No, I'm not giving up, not this time. There'll be no more, blank sheets of paper."


End file.
